Your Hero
by swaggersaur
Summary: The same words she whispered to me the first night I ever met her. "You rescued me from my own disaster." The words wouldn't leave my stubborn lips, but when the dust cleared and the rubble stopped falling, I could see in her eyes that she knew what I meant. Beckdam/Adecky Superhero AU


Title: **Your Hero**  
_A.N. This is not reminiscent of anything possible in science so don't take the "scientific" things to heart. Just an introductory chapter to get into the swing of things. Wanted to try writing in a more laid-back kind of first-person style. It's a Beckdam fiction, by the way. I'm starting to think they could really work. Hoping the Degrassi writers are able to develop that relationship. Leave a __**review**__ if you'd like._

* * *

I blame _everything_ on this body.

Okay, so I guess that doesn't really make sense if I just lay it down like that, huh? I'll start from the beginning.

It was a Thursday… no, a Friday. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was a Friday, since Friday is pizza day at school and I remember some jock throwing that cheesy triangle of humiliation at my face, so Friday it is. It was a Friday and I was as psyched as I could ever be. After months and months of begging and pleading with my dear mother, she finally set up an appointment for me to get my T shots. Usually, I'd have to go to a psychologist and wait another _gruesome_ few months but my mom said her brother, who's a chemist or a scientist of sorts, asked me to come over to his laboratory. He said that his current research had "strong relevance with the effects and permanence of hormones." What exactly did that entail, you ask? I was about to find out.

Dun _Dun_. _Suspense_. Insert dramatic music here.

After school, I went straight to my room to change out of my soiled clothing and literally ran to my mom's car. My brother was sitting shotgun since he wanted to tag along. He thought I'd need his moral support, since I had a fear of needles and all. I did appreciate it though; he skipped out on a football scrimmage with his boys for me.

When we pulled into the driveway and saw the laboratory for the first time, I should have hightailed the other way. It looked every bit a mad scientist's lair, with the shiny silver walls down to the strange antennae sticking out of the top. It didn't help that the building was in the middle of freaking _nowhere_. By the time we reached the front entrance, my uncle was there in a nice, white lab coat. He had thick framed glasses and a stubby beard.

"Ah, my two favorite boys!"

He grabbed the both of us in a great, big bear hug, and I couldn't help but smile. This guy was my favorite family member in my _entire_ history of favorite family members.

"Hey Uncle Ben," my brother and I said in unison.

"Now why don't you come in?"

We followed Uncle Ben for what felt like hours through various hallways, doors, and pathways. We went left, right, up, down, every direction possible until he finally stopped and stood in front of a metal door. He typed into a keypad by the side of the door and it slid open, allowing for my mom and my brother to slip inside. I stayed outside the door for a few extra seconds before slipping in behind them. I had a strange feeling about this place but I wasn't about to put my finger on it.

There was a metallic medical table in the center of the room so I shook off my shoes and sat on it while my brother and my mother both grabbed a seat. Uncle Ben was fiddling with some bottles and tools at the corner of the room and when he finally turned around, he was holding a huge needle filled to the brim with a crimson red liquid that seemed to almost glow.

"What we have here is a testosterone enhancement accelerant or TEA for short. You'll actually be the first to try it out. Don't worry, it worked perfectly on all our test animals. What it does is it rids your body of most of its estrogen and slowly destroys your ovaries. Sounds painful… and it is quite so, but it won't _kill_ you. Then, it replaces the natural hormone in your body to testosterone, the fat in your body will redistribute really quickly, and even your breasts will eventually disappear. And _something else_ should appear, if it works the way it's intended to."

My brother quirked his eyebrows at me, smirking.

"And the best part is, it only requires one shot! For life!" Uncle Ben exclaimed, smiling hugely.

I was skeptical.

"If this thing exists, why haven't I ever heard of it? I mean, it seems like a really, really advanced chemical and doesn't news like this go around quickly?"

Uncle Ben sighed, leaning back on the countertop at the side of the room.

"Listen, Adam. You're like a son to me. When you were younger, you'd stay with me almost every other week. When you first came out, you lived with me for a year. And when you came out to me, I decided to do this. Pursue this. I mean, of course my partners and I pursued other scientific studies for the sake of advancement, but whenever I had some free time, I worked on this. Of course nobody heard of it! I've worked on it on my own and just the cost of this single shot is absolutely crazy."

"How much?" I asked.

"Well over a million." He smiled, "But don't fret none, little one. If it works, it will be all worth it. Dear sister? Drew? Feel free to go home now. This procedure takes a few days at most. The way out is quite simple, but in case you forgot, grab a directional map on the way out."

"Alright Uncle. Oh, and Adam? Don't fear the needle, apprentice." My brother grinned, bowing with his hands clasped together in front of him, "Use the force!"

"Drew, stop being silly." Mom scolded, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him outside, "Be safe Adam! And Benjamin… please call me if anything happens."

"Got you, sis." My uncle waved, waiting until the door closed completely, "Are you ready?

"I was born ready." I smiled weakly.

"I'm warning you right now… This is a dangerous chemical. I… I'm not _entirely_ sure if it will work, since I never… tried it on a human, but I'm hoping… I'd never forgive myself if it hurt you. So are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I trust you." I nodded.

"The changes happen slowly, over the course of a few days, and it's _painful_. I'm not going to deny it's painful. The animals I've tested this out on were in such horrible pain that PETA would have had an aneurysm for _years_."

"That… doesn't sound pleasant but you worked so hard on this for me and… yeah, just do it before I change my mind."

"Alright. Pull up your shirt slightly. We have to inject directly into your side."

I closed my eyes tightly as he let out a soft chuckle and the needle came in contact with my skin. It took a few very uncomfortable minutes for all the liquid to get injected into my body, but when it did, I opened my eyes with a confused frown. I felt completely normal, despite the worried look on Uncle Ben's face.

"Uh, where's the 'horrible pain' part, cause I don-"

_Bam_.

That's how it felt. Like a bullet loaded up with suffering hit me and spread all over me at once. I felt as if my veins were a series of wax threads and a fire was spreading through them. My face was melting off (or it sure as hell _felt_ like that) and my arms were twisting in awkward directions (and I was probably twitching like a maniac). I fell off the table and into Uncle Ben's arms and I was being carried into another room, but I was too much in pain to care.

My head was beating and my crotch, yeah, my _crotch_, felt like million ants wearing spiked shoes were walking around it. Remember the '_eradicate the ovaries_' thing Uncle Ben told me? Sounds less painful than it actually _is_. I've had appendicitis before and it really sucked hardcore, but this was somehow three times worse. Ten times worse. My body felt as physically painful as how emotionally painful it was. And it completely _sucked_.

Time passed by so slowly and when Uncle Ben lowered me onto a soft mattress, I could feel tears stinging the side of my eyes. I was crying? He was saying something but I couldn't hear him over the sounds of screaming and grunting, and it took a few minutes for me to process that those sounds were coming from me. I didn't even realize. I was in such a state of constant pain and suffering that I couldn't even feel it. Of course I felt the complete and utter hurt twisting through my body, but in some strange sense, I also felt numbed.

My mouth felt like it was becoming cotton, but whenever it got too bad, I'd see Uncle Ben's face bend over my face with some strange tool and feel a relief of water stream down my mouth and calm it down, but even so, my teeth felt like they were jumping out of my mouth and my tongue was bending and twisting in my mouth like a snake. I felt my eyes roll back in my head a few times and my ears turned flush constantly. This was hell, wasn't it?

Once again, I closed my eyes because the lights hurt, but behind my eyelids I saw flashes of colors and splotches of red and green and yellow. I tried to concentrate on something else, anything else, because the hurt was so _bad_.

It didn't work.

It felt like years, literally years and years, and slowly… slowly the pain began to recede. It left my finger tips and my toes, pulled back through my arms, through my chest and like that, the pain dissipated. In fact, I felt awesome for someone who went through what felt like an entire decade of nonstop torture. I opened my eyes and waited to adjust to the light and by my side was Uncle Ben, who was sitting on a chair with his head resting on the mattress I was on, sleeping. He looked tired and worn out, and he had a small water dropper in his hand and I immediately felt grateful. At the same time, though, I wanted to kick him.

"Oh! Adam! You're awake!" He was immediately up when I shifted in the makeshift bed.

"How long has it been?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands.

"It's been a bit longer than I've predicted. About two weeks. But you're fine now, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm actually feeling really good."

"And you're sounding really good." He smiled, patting me on the back.

Finally realizing, I spoke again to hear my voice sound deep and slightly husky instead of that feminine voice I hated so much. I looked down at my hands and they looked slightly bigger, a little stronger. I took off my shirt and looked down at my chest and to my surprise, the two things I hated the most in life were gone, just like that. I trailed my fingers down my abs (never knew I had any) and pulled my briefs down to see-

"What the _fuck_!"

"It worked?"

"It worked!"

Tears began rolling down my face as I stared at my body. Happily, I hopped off the bed and grabbed Uncle Ben in a huge hug, to which he responded with as much vigor. I noticed that I wasn't significantly shorter than him anymore. In fact, I was about his height. I held on even tighter but stopped when I noticed him tense up.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

He pulled up his sleeve and where my arms grabbed him in a hug was a huge bruise. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before shooting up in surprise and he pulled out a palm sized box from a shelf and handed it to me.

"Crush it." He ordered, a serious frown on his face.

"Uh, okay."

I held it in my hands and pushed the box and it folded together as if it were made of paper.

"My God." He sighed, leaning against the wall and looking stressed.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, frightened.

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's my fault." He grumbled, sitting back down and waiting for me to take a seat on the bed.

"I should have seen this coming. This happened to one of my test subjects during my second batch of this chemical compound but I thought I fixed it. It must still be affective when applied to humans." He mumbled on, hands running through his hair.

"Wait, what? What's going on? I'm so confused right now. I thought it worked fine! My body is freaking perfect and I don't-"

"No, that part of the chemical worked perfectly, just as I intended it to. The side effects I thought I got rid did happen too, though."

"And that is?"

"That box you crushed is made of one of the hardest metals in the world and you broke it like it was nothing."

"What?" I was in shock at that.

"I have to tell you the truth, I suppose. Back when I was in the army as a field chemist, my partners and I ran across some notes written by someone years ago. We thought we'd try it out to see what it was, but it called for a test. We all decided to take it; it was stupid, but we were so curious. It was the most intricate, detailed notes we'd _ever_ seen and we were young, reckless… everyone died except me. And it left me strange. It gave me… I don't know what to call it, really, but I suppose some would call it 'powers'. I destroyed the notes and I ran away."

"Uh…"

He was _shitting_ me, right?

"And I used a sample of my DNA in the chemical for the TEA injection. The chemical worked fine, but it only destroyed the unnecessary body parts, in your case, your ovaries, and left it at that. Since without a way to produce hormones, which you need or else you'd immediately die, I needed some sort of solution. I had regenerative healing properties, and thought it would work if I put a bit of my DNA in. It _did_ work. Then I developed another chemical that would draw out only that ability locked in my DNA and nothing else, and it was almost perfect. What I didn't see coming was that it'd give you unintended powers of your own."

"I don't believe you."

I growled. Would you blame me? Super powers existed in comics, not in real life. Pulling up his sleeve, he pointed to the area of his arm where the bruise had been, and strangely enough, nothing was there.

"Adam, "Powers" don't work like in the comics. All your normal functions are shot up to one hundred, basically. And there are a few things I can do that aren't exactly _'normal functions_,' but I can't say you have the same ones as I do. In either case, you have to stay here, Adam, for a few more months."

"What?"

"Adam, you could seriously _hurt_ someone if you leave like this. I can help you control yourself and quite possibly discover what else you might have under your sleeve. You're unstable and you-"

"Bullshit! You're just making up bullshit! You're freaking crazy!"

"Adam, I know you're a little emotional right now but y-"

I saw red and white and out of pure spite, I lashed out at him, my fist feeling heavier and faster than ever before. Before it could hit Uncle Ben, he grabbed it with his right hand and pushed it down, a frown on his face.

"If I was a normal person, I would have been _dead_ right now, Adam! Do you really want to go out like this? Angry and capable of killing at the slightest aggravations?"

I hung my head in shame. Uncle Ben spent a lot of his life trying to help me out and I was acting bratty and the unintended side effects were exactly what they were called – _unintended_. He didn't mean for this to happen and he was willing to help me out. If there was a positive to this, my body was perfect, the way I always wanted it, and I felt immensely happy about that. But my emotions were conflicted because of what my uncle told me. I swear, nothing _ever_ goes my way.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Where do we start?"


End file.
